Shackles
by BoundLight
Summary: Sam and Dean take Castiel on an easy hunt when a trap makes everything go wrong. Non con, estabished Dean/Cas, Rated M just to be safe.


"Come on, Cas. You're a Winchester now, and that means learning how to hunt."

Sam pushed a large gun loaded with salt into Castiel's unresisting arms. The former angel eyed it suspiciously before cocking it.

The hunt was easy. Bobby had told them about a ghost who needed to be extricated. The person had already been cremated, and they were pretty sure it was holding on to a belonging. After some research they'd discovered that all of the ghosts former possessions had been locked up in a box in an old storage building.

Dean grinned and clapped Castiel on the back. "Don't worry, it'll be a piece of cake."

They slowly opened the door and entered quietly; the room was completely dark.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Something isn't right…"

And then the lights came on.

The room was packed with twenty demons. In the back of the room there was a raised stage with bloodiron shackles hanging limply from the wall. A huge man mounted the platform. He towered above the other demons. He grinned widely. "Oh, look. The Winchester's brought us an angel. How thoughtful."

He gestured fiercely.

Castiel went flying towards him, connecting sharply with the wall, before falling limply to the floor. The demon grabbed him by the neck and lifted him high, turning him this way and that, taking him all in. Castiel grunted, his hands coming up to claw at the demons. "You are beautiful aren't you?" He eyed the bloody cuts the angel's hands were leaving. "And a fighter too! Wonderful."

The other demons in the room looked at the stage with glee. The demon smiled and brought the angel to him, his tongue dominating Castiel's mouth. When he finally released Castiel, the angel was gasping, suffocating on the sulfur stench.

"Cas!"

The demon turned towards the Winchester's, and signaled the other demons. "Kill them."

He threw Castiel roughly against the wall, and with a gesture the shackles wrapped around him, spreading his arms and legs as far apart as they could go.

The lesser demons hastened to follow this order, springing upon Sam and Dean with vigor. The brothers killed every demon that came at them, trying to move through them and reach the stage as quickly as possible.

The demon on the stage moved back in to crowd Castiel's space, a hand coming up to grip his throat again, cutting off his air. Cas thrashed, moving as far away as his bonds would allow; the demon laughed, and pressed harder until dark spots danced across Castiel's vision.

The angel was completely helpless, he could not break away, and soon the darkness was closing in. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, the demon released him. "Now, now, angel. We wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun, would we?"

The demon reached down, rubbed Castiel hard through his slacks. He licked his ear obscenely and whispered, "I'm going to break you angel. You're going to fall so low. You're going to be _mine_."

He popped the button on Castiel's pants and reached in to hold his cock firmly. A startled shout escaped the angel's lips, and he mewled in pain. His legs started to twitch and his arms pulled at the chains imprisoning them as he tried to break free.

The fear Castiel was feeling was causing him to tire quickly, and soon he was panting as the world span before his eyes. Part of him wanted to pray, but as the demon stroked him firmly, and he felt a sharp pain lace across his spine, he knew no one would answer. Over the demon's shoulder he could make out Dean, cutting his way through a mass of bodies, furry written across his face; Castiel closed his eyes, and sent a prayer to Dean, silently begging him to make it in time.

The demon smirked as he watched terror and exhaustion play across the face of his prey. He pressed a knee between Castiel's legs, and shifted up, offering the angel some friction, something to rut against. He wanted to claim the former angel, but only after he broke what used to be a powerful creature. There was no better way than through humiliation. He frowned darkly when he noticed the angel was not hard in his hand, and that he did not shift to gain any kind of physical release.

Annoyed, he nipped hard at Castiel's lips, drawing blood, and then bit at his jaw and down his neck, leaving large bruises in his wake. Castiel tried to envision himself somewhere else.

_A green field filled with purple and blue flowers_. The demon pushed close until his bonds were stretched tight and his wrists began to bleed.

_A waterfall crashing loudly, sending up a large mist. If you looked closely, you could make out the rainbow._ The demon shredded his shirt, until it covered him in loose ribbons. He didn't bother with the trench coat; it really wasn't in the way.

_A cool breeze rippling the grass and rattling the leaves. _The demons tongue was in his mouth again, filling him completely. Castiel bit down hard, and the demon jerked back instantly, blood trickling down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. He gripped Castiel's jaw firmly and forced his tongue back into the angel's mouth, licking and sucking until Castiel felt tears slipping down his cheeks.

_A bird singing in a tree as clouds passed over the sun. The sky darkened. Thunder cracked and then he was falling. Falling. __**Falling**_. Castiel opened his eyes. All he could taste, all he could smell was sulfur. There was no escaping it. One of the demons hands slipped down his back, and gripped his ass firmly, almost lifting him out of his slacks. The demons knee kept his legs spread wide; Castiel could feel himself shaking from the strain this position put on his body. He could hear himself gasping as he tried desperately to free himself.

The demons free hand found Castiel's face, covering his lips and tilting his head back until black eyes met blue. Below, his other hand sought out Castiel's entrance. The angel thrashed, trying to dislodge the demon, but his every move served only to bring them closer together. With a grin the demon thrust his hips against Castiel's. The angel felt the erection hidden by the demons pants. "Feel that, angel? That's all for you. I'm going to make you _beg_ for it"

Castiel jerked his head back and to the side, slipping under the demons hand. "Never" he growled.

The demon laughed. "Oh, yes. You _will_ beg me, angel. And you will receive it, again and again, until you learn your place."

Castiel looked at him defiantly.

The demon frowned. The angel was hardly clothed. He was covered in bites that had broken his skin, bruises the size of hands and in some places his skin glistened with saliva. He was on display for all to see, and soon he would be speared on the demons length while his friends lay dead before him. _This_ was humiliation. But beneath the angel's fear, he still looked proud and collected, and despite everything he hadn't even begged for mercy. It was like he still thought someone would save him.

The demon glanced over his shoulder. There was blood. A lot of it. Standing in the middle of it all was Dean Winchester. Sam was just off to the side, burying a knife in someone's neck. He looked back at the angel. Castiel was looking at him triumphantly. He grabbed Castiel's neck, smacking his head harshly against the wall behind him. "We're not done." He laughed darkly and walked to the edge of the stage.

The elder Winchester was staring at him.

He jumped off the stage.

As he stalked over, Dean began to smile and moved to meet him. The demon smirked. "So you're the one everyone's been talking about, huh? It's going to be so much fun watching you die."

"Really? I feel the same way." Dean reached out and grabbed the demons wrist.

He howled in pain and jerked his hand back. It was red and steaming, a perfect imprint of Dean's hand encircling his wrist. Confused he looked back up at the hunter. Dean opened his hand, it was covered in salt.

The demon snarled. "You bastard."

He raised his hand and twisted. Dean doubled over in agony. The demon watched as the hunter coughed up blood. He grinned and pushed his hand forward. Dean went flying back into the wall. The demon laughed. "Now I get you _and_ your angel? Today just is _not_ your day."

He pushed his hand forward again, smirking as Dean cried out. He moved in to crowd the hunters space. "Oh well, time to die Winchester."

"Bite me." Dean growled. He wrenched his arm off the wall grabbed something from his jacket and threw it in the demons face.

The demon grabbed desperately at his face, and fell to his knees with a scream.

Dean dropped from the wall. "Holy water sucks doesn't it?" He pulled another flask from his jacket and began pouring it all over the demon. "How's that feel you black eyed bitch?"

The demon howled, steam rising everywhere the water touched. Dean placed a foot on the demons shoulder and kicked him backwards. He glanced across the room. "Sam!"

Sam slit another demons throat and tossed Dean Ruby's knife.

Dean held the knife up for the demon to see. "I bet you know what this is." His face hardened. "You shouldn't have touched my angel."

He started at the demons feet. Cutting and carving along muscles and tendons. Red fire traced under the demons skin.

"Dean."

The voice was soft, but it arrested Dean's attention. Castiel's eyes bore into his. "Don't do this, Dean. He isn't worth it."

Dean looked down at the demon panting beneath him, and back up at the angel. "He can't get away with this, Cas. I won't let him."

"Please, Dean."

He looked so vulnerable hanging there; Dean couldn't find it in himself to deny him. He quickly changed his grip on the knife and stabbed it through the demons heart.

Dean looked over at his brother. Sam was killing the last of them. They shared a glance and turned to the stage. Castiel seemed ashamed; he watched his feet, and wouldn't look at either of them. Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'll get some blood."

Dean nodded and ran over to the stage, jumping up onto the platform. Castiel still wouldn't look at him. Dean cleared his throat and slowly reached forward and fastened the angels pants, dragging the zipper up slowly. "Cas?"

Castiel looked at his shoulder.

"Come on, look at me Cas."

Reluctantly Castiel met his eyes. Dean gripped his chin lightly and kissed him. It wasn't as violent or as needy as any they'd shared before. Castiel couldn't understand why the kiss was different unless... He felt tears prick at his eyes. He squeezed them shut, and turned away. Dean didn't understand. "Cas? What is it?" He cupped the angel's face and turned him back. "What is it, baby?"

"How can you even touch me Dean?" His eyes dropped, tears tracking down his cheeks, a disgusted frown on his face.

Dean was shocked. He ran his hands up Castiel's chest, and felt the angels breathe hitch. His hands traced the marks on his neck, and he moved closer, claiming Castiel's mouth again. Cas tried to move away, but Dean wouldn't let him.

The kiss was slow and sweet; loving. Dean was taking possession of Castiel again. He took his time, tracing out everything that made the angel unique, everything he loved, unconsciously taking the demons place.

Almost against his will Castiel began to respond. With the demon he'd been overwhelmed; there'd been pain and humiliation, but now with Dean pressing into him, he felt overwhelmed yes, but in the opposite direction.

He found himself shifting again, straining against his bonds, trying to get closer to Dean.

Then Dean released him. They stood panting against each other, breathing the others air, just _being_.

"Dean?"

Dean cleared his throat, but didn't move. "Yeah, Sam?"

Sam moved behind Dean, placing one hand on his shoulder. With the other hand he traced out the shackles, first on the left, then the right. As each arm was released, Castiel wrapped them around Dean's neck.

Dean pulled Castiel flush against him while Sam took care of the shackles on the angels legs, keeping him from falling. Sam stood, and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You alright, Cas?"

Castiel's nod was still jerky, but Dean was relieved some of the self-hatred had left his eyes.

The brother's situated themselves on either side of Castiel, Sam had an arm around his shoulders, and Dean had an arm around his waist, and together they walked around the bodies and out the door. They paused by the Impala. Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's ear and grinned at Sam. "What we need is some pie."

Casually Sam seated himself in the back, and let Castiel sit in front. He smiled as they shifted closer together.

As they drove away from the old building, and conversation began to build to laughter, Sam felt a weight lift his heart. Maybe everything would turn out okay.

* * *

I'm curious to see what you all think. So please review.


End file.
